


Just Desserts

by FallinglntoPieces



Series: KilluGon in April 2018 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: April Fool's Day, Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Gon brings Killua a snack, but something is wrong with it. Happy April Fool's Day~Day 1 of my "KilluGon in April 2018" series."You call that a joke?"





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this quick and cute KilluGon story for April Fool's Day. Don't forget to check out the picture I drew that inspired this fic on my Falling lnto KilluGon Tumblr!

[Link to Day 1 Picture](https://fallinglntokillugon.tumblr.com/post/172520483652/day-1-you-call-that-a-joke)

KilluGon in April 2018 Day 1: “You call that a joke?”

After knocking on the door to their shared bedroom, Gon heard his lover call out, “Come on in!” When he entered, Killua got off the computer and walked over to meet the dark-haired boy next to the bed. In his hands, Gon had a plate of chocolate sandwich cookies.

With an innocent smile, he held them out to Killua. “I made you a snack while you were doing... whatever you were doing.”

“Really? Thanks!”

Killua’s heart beat a little faster at the thought of Gon preparing the three cookies. Perhaps it was just taking them out of a box and arranging them on the platter, but that was more than nothing. Grabbing the top one excitedly, Killua put the whole sandwich cookie in his mouth.

Crunching past the chocolate-flavored biscuits, his expression immediately changed once he reached the white cream filling. It wasn’t white cream filling. Chewing slowly, his blue eyes glanced up at Gon’s face to see a goofy smile of someone trying not to burst out laughing. Looking back down at the plate, he saw that the older boy’s hands were even shaking as he contained his giggles.

Swallowing the gross cookie and its incorrect contents, the ex-assassin grabbed a second one off the platter and twisted it open. Examining it closely, he exclaimed angrily, “ **You call that a joke?** Putting toothpaste in perfectly good cookies?”

Gon couldn’t reply as he kept stifling his laughter behind a smug grin, enjoying his win quite a bit. He turned his pleased face away when his boyfriend began to glare daggers at him. A moment later, something cold and slimy pressed against his cheek. Gon didn’t mind though, since he had achieved his holiday goal. Killua had been successfully pranked on April Fool’s Day!

With his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he tried to rid himself of a terrible aftertaste, Killua rubbed the toothpaste side of the cookie into Gon’s skin. “Ugh, that was so nasty! I’ll definitely get you later.”

“I’ll be ready for you,” Gon answered, placing the plate with the final cookie on the bed. With his hands free, he could hold his sides as the giggles bubbled out until they turned into a hearty guffaw.

Killua watched with his hands on his hips. There was no way he wasn’t going to look up the top best April Fool’s Pranks online after this. Once the laughter had turned into a rasp, he asked, “And what did you do with the cream filling that these cookies actually came with?”

“Th-the cream filling? Oh, I scraped it out and ate it.”

“Thought so.”

With that, the younger boy pushed his beloved onto the bed and forced a kiss. His tongue passed through a set of surprised lips to check if Gon’s mouth was still sweet from the cream filling that was supposed to have been his. It was, and they swapped saliva until Killua was satisfied. When he pulled away, the dark-haired boy was blushing profusely with a repulsed expression.

“Oh man... that _does_ taste gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fics, please kudos, comment, or write a review for them~ Everything makes me happy!


End file.
